


Verlangen

by Soronya



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Paul is a little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/pseuds/Soronya
Summary: Richard receives a special present on the morning of his birthday.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Verlangen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I am back with smut. I swear, I did never plan on writing nothing but... that. I just like the mental image of Richard being a needy bottom and somehow those stories want to be written down. You can blame my twisted mind.  
> Also: Happy Birthday, Richard Kruspe! May you never read this. I am very sorry if you stumble over it, please leave now.  
> As always, thank you so much [Milrekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milrekki) for your wonderful beta work. You are truly the best person on this whole planet!  
> The title is a German word and can be translated to "desire" or "demand".

For a second, Paul simply enjoys the sight that is presented to him and he licks his lips in excitement. 

Richard lies naked on the bed in front of him, a collar around his neck, his face pressed into the pillow and eyes shut firmly. His wrists are tied to the headboard, so loose he can still grip the sheets with his hands to have something to hold onto, but tight enough he can’t get out of the rope. Richard’s ass is arched up into the air, begging for attention that Paul is not willing to give just yet. 

It’s still comparatively early in the morning, but Paul decided to start this day right and not giving Richard a chance to slip out of the bed before him. So he woke Richard up with soft, sloppy kisses, sucked his cock until it was hard and then tied him to the headboard. Richard didn’t complain even once and Paul showered Richard in compliments and praises.

Now, Paul bows over him, burying his hand in Richard’s hair, and kisses his shoulder, biting carefully into the soft flesh and earning a soft moan for it. He grins sheepishly, licking over the spot he just maltreated and reaches around for Richard’s nipple, gently pinching it between his thumb and forefinger.

Richard groans and Paul smiles before he sits up again and positions himself comfortably. Paul is almost anticipating what he’s about to do, feeling arousal coiling in his gut and licking his lips in excitement. 

He puts his hand onto Richard’s ass, caressing it, fondling the soft skin and pressing a kiss onto one cheek. Without warning, he raises his hand and lets it fall down, deliberately slapping Richard’s ass with measured force. Richard yelps, sucking in a surprised breath, but Paul knows it isn’t because he doesn’t like it – quite contrary.

The room is silent for a second, just filled with their breathing and panting, before Paul raises his hand again and spanks the other cheek. Paul grins in satisfaction as Richard moans almost inaudibly, trying to stifle it in the pillow. For Paul, these little sounds and soft noises Richard makes are like music, like a symphony even, and he could never get enough of it. 

Paul always makes sure he doesn’t actually hurt Richard or makes him feel uncomfortable in a way that is beyond his limits. In the beginning, it had been quite awkward, but by now, they both knew better what to expect of each other, how far they could go, what they liked or disliked. 

For both of them, it is the enormous amount of trust they have into each other that makes this kind of sex so amazing. Letting go gives Richard the feeling of being powerful without having to think and to act upon that, simply because Paul won’t do anything that would overstep his boundaries – while Paul loves to take care of Richard, offering him pleasure in his discomfort, and relishing the feeling of having control.

Paul enjoys watching Richard squirming, silently begging for more, his ass slightly red from the spanking. It is a sight to behold and Paul wishes he had his camera close, badly wanting to take a picture. Another time, he thinks, before he slaps Richard’s cheek again, enjoying the moan that falls from his boyfriend’s lips. Richard’s hands clench the sheets and he clearly prepares himself for another smack.

Smirking, Paul watches Richard wiggling his ass, seeing the muscles shifting beneath his soft skin, and marvels at the beauty of his boyfriend. Carefully, he lifts his hand, but instead of spanking Richard again, he just runs his finger along the spine of his body. 

Richard sucks in a breath, clearly not having expected the soft touch and Paul smiles affectionately. He really does have the most beautiful man at his side and seeing him like this makes Paul want to take him right now.

_ Patience _ , he scolds himself, and takes a deep breath. This is not for himself, but for Richard. Well, mostly for him, anyway. If Paul finds his pleasure in it, too, nobody can blame him. He puts his hand onto Richard’s ass, caressing it carefully, not intending to slap it again.

Although Richard enjoys it, way too much for his own good, Paul doesn’t want this to be some kind of punishment. Richard didn’t do anything wrong. This shall be something Richard enjoys thoroughly and just the beginning of a perfect day.

Paul reaches for the lube that he has put on the bedside table before tying Richard to the headboard and squeezes a generous amount of it onto his fingers. He doesn’t wait a second for it to warm up even the slightest, instead, he just touches Richard’s entrance with his cool lube-coated fingers. Richard yelps, arching into the touch and Paul grins smugly, loving to watch him squirming under the touch.

He circles Richard’s hole before slowly pushing a forefinger in, enjoying the feeling of the muscle clenching around it, until it’s completely inside of him. It always makes Paul eager, makes him anticipate the moment even more – the moment when he can finally move into Richard for real, finally push his aching cock into him. But now is not the moment for it – not yet, at least.

Richard, meanwhile, tries to get more of Paul’s finger and simultaneously some friction on his cock, getting impatient. He tries to push back against Paul and as he realises it is of no use, he starts rubbing himself on the sheets. Paul growls, displeased, and inhibits the motion with another soft slap on Richard’s ass, clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“Do that and you get spanked again, twenty times at least. With nothing in your ass and nobody touching your cock. You want that?” Paul asks mischievously, crooking his finger inside of Richard and brushing over his prostate. 

Richard moans hoarsely and shakes his head, his hip involuntarily bucking up to meet Paul’s finger.

“I thought so. So be good for me, will you? No more rubbing on the sheets, okay?” Paul assures, reaching for Richard’s dick and stroking it just a bit, careful not to touch the head.

Richard sucks in a shaky breath. “Okay,” he whispers, lifting his ass a bit more into the air, showing he is going to obey. Paul hums in appreciation and marvels at the sight in front of him. He can look at Richard lying on the bed like that for hours, his skin covered in sweat, his hair dishevelled. It is definitely a sight to behold and something he will never get tired of. 

Paul approves of Richard’s obedience since it is not always a given. Richard just enjoys being the literal brat from time to time, asking for Paul to put him back in his place again. He likes the discomfort, the slight pain of getting spanked and the knowledge of Paul helping him through his twisted thoughts that brought him there in the first place. 

The aftercare is always special for both of them, giving them time to calm down and to talk about everything. Those moments are very dear to Paul and he loves having Richard’s head rested on his shoulder, their bodies entangled in a lazy embrace.

Now, still kneeling behind Richard, nothing more but one finger inside of him and not planning on adding a second one anytime soon, Paul reaches for his own cock. He steadily starts to move his hand and begins jerking himself off. 

A moan falls from his lips and he crooks his finger inside of Richard, brushing over his prostate again and making him squirm. Paul envisions it wasn’t his finger inside of Richard but his cock instead, and he closes his eyes to fully appreciate the mental image. He groans softly, making a show out of it and although Richard can’t see him, he can damn well hear him.

“Reesh,” Paul moans, exaggerating a bit only to tease Richard. “Fuck, Reesh.”

He doesn’t hold back with the noises that escape his mouth as he keeps stroking his cock and losing himself in the moment. Richard’s soft whimper rewards his effort and Paul opens his eyes again, grinning smugly at his eagerness. Richard protrudes his ass, apparently hoping he’d get some attention, but Paul still isn’t ready to grant him that.

“You don’t even know how pretty you look,” Paul purrs. “With your hands restrained and your ass up in the air, begging for more. Fuck, Reesh, if only you could see yourself.”

“Paul, please,” Richard says hoarsely, his breath coming in short, ragged blows now.

“Have a little more patience,” Paul tells him and pulls his finger out of Richard, who moans in protest. “Hush,  _ Liebling _ . Can you be good for me, just a little longer?”

“Ah – yes, yes, I… I think I can,” Richard breathes and Paul hasn’t expected any other answer from him. He leans forward, running the tip of his tongue over Richard’s back and his asscheek, eliciting a soft whimper from him. 

“You’re so good for me,” Paul croons, before opening the bed stand drawer and taking out the slim prostate vibrator, which is nothing but a tease. He makes sure to hide it from Richard’s view so he wouldn’t complain immediately since he has a love-hate relationship with that thing.

Paul knows Richard loves the toy because it fits him perfectly, touching his prostate no matter what position he is in. And yet – Paul mostly uses it on the lowest setting, the vibrations barely perceptible but enough to drive Richard mad. He could edge him with that toy for such a long time, watching Richard going crazy without being able to come unless he gets some friction on his cock.

Generously spreading lube on it, he turns it on for a second to check whether the batteries are charged. As Richard hears the soft buzzing, he groans in slight despair, shifting his body in discomfort.

“Not that one, Paul,” he mewls. “Please, please, no more teasing.”

“Oh my love,” Paul soothes him, running a hand along his spine, his fingers dancing over the soft skin. “I am just getting started.”

Richard moans unabashedly and Paul uses the moment to push the toy into him, enjoying the sound of Richard’s sharp inhale at the sudden intrusion. He turns it on as soon as it is inside of Richard, the outer part sitting snugly against his perineum, assuring it would stay in place. 

Paul leans over him and brings his cock to Richard’s ass, feeling the soft vibrations of the toy by himself now and he hums in pleasure. Rutting himself against Richard’s perfect ass has him moaning and Paul loses himself in the moment. 

His body flushing against Richard’s, Paul licks over his boyfriend’s shoulder and bites into it before immediately peppering the spot with kisses. Richard’s breath quickens and, with every motion of Paul’s hips, a whimper escapes his lips. Paul realises he must be pushing the toy harder against Richard’s prostate with every move and he makes an effort to keep it that way.

“Look at you, Richard,” Paul whispers into his ear, his hands tightening around Richard’s biceps, “fuck, you’re so sexy. One day, I will take my camera with me to bed. Take photos of you being restrained like this, from all different angles.”

“I – Shit,  _ please _ , Paul,” Richard whines, clearly getting closer and closer to the edge but Paul knew he wouldn’t be able to come like this.

“Alright, Reesh. Next time, I will bring my camera along,” Paul mockingly agrees, fully knowing Richard intended to say something else with his plea.

“Not – not what I meant!” Richard objects immediately, but his demur turns into a moan with another thrust of Paul’s hips. 

“Mh, but I like the idea nonetheless,” Paul muses before he starts kissing Richard’s nape and trails a wet line with his tongue down to the tailbone. Richard shudders and groans, not being able to decide whether this was still pleasure or already torture. His hands are tightening in the sheets so firmly his knuckles are turning white, standing out in contrast to his black nails, but Paul is not yet done.

He reaches around Richard, taking his cock in his hand but he makes sure to keep his grip soft. Richard shall not get any friction yet, only the mere reminder of fingers around his dick is supposed to keep him close to the edge.

“Or maybe,” Paul continues, running his hand along Richard’s cock in a feathery touch. “I will restrain your hands behind your back and then fuck you against one of the large windows we have. Your beauty and your eagerness for everyone to see.”

“Paul,” Richard begs, his voice rough and full of need, but Paul shushes him by bringing his hand to his mouth. He pushes his fore– and middle finger past Richard’s lips and he sucks them eagerly into his mouth, making Paul moan in pleasure.

“Or I could,  _ fuck _ ,” Paul tries to say, but Richard’s tongue is fairly distracting and swirls around his fingers, turning his brain into mush for a few moments. “Or I could make you suck,  _ mhh _ , suck me off in public. Have your beautiful lips around my cock in a place where everyone could see. Fuck, yes, I’d like that.”

Richard groans and pushes into Paul’s hand, begging for more friction on his cock. Paul decides to bring the teasing to an end, mostly for his own sanity. Seeing Richard like this, writhing beneath him, his cock leaking precome has Paul eager and greedy himself, needing to get some release soon.

He lets Richard rut into his hand for a few moments before withdrawing his fingers from his mouth, earning a displeased sound. Paul runs his fingers through Richard’s hair, enjoying the softness of the black strands before he strokes down his back.

“Please, Paul,” Richard whimpers as Paul presses his thumb against the vibrator, pushing the toy deeper. Paul savours the view for a few more seconds before he has mercy and carefully pulls out the toy.

“Oh Reesh, you are so fucking beautiful,” Paul marvels, his voice soft and full of affection, as he caresses Richard’s ass with his hand. Arousal coils in his gut as Paul pushes two fingers into Richard and he feels the ring of muscle tightening around them.

Fuck, Paul wants Richard. 

He wants him now and he doesn’t want to hold back.

Paul grabs the lube and generously spreads some of it over his cock before bringing himself to Richard’s ass. It always overwhelms Paul, the first moment when the tip of his dick touches Richard’s hole, when he feels the warmth of it engulfing him.

Richard sucks in a deep breath and pushes back against Paul, trying to hurry him. Paul digs his nails into Richard’s waist, trying to keep him steady, but he is eager himself and has a hard time holding himself back.

He sinks into Richard and pauses for a moment, both grunting and panting in arousal, no longer able to restrain themselves.

“Shit, Paul,  _ move _ ,” Richard instructs, just as Paul reaches around him to take a hold of his cock.

“Patience,” Paul responds, his tone clearly indicating he isn’t able to hold back much longer, either. 

“Fuck patience,” Richard whines but waits for Paul to finally start moving, who sets a steady and deliberate pace, making sure to hit his prostate. Paul leans over Richard, presses his torso against his back and buries his teeth in his shoulder.

Richard cries out hoarsely, his dick twitching in Paul’s hand who strokes it to the rhythm of his thrusts, spreading the precome all over it. They move in sync, Richard meets Paul’s hips and moans softly with every motion, getting closer to the point of no return with every second passing.

Paul loses himself in the moment, wanting more but not yet willing to finish so soon, enjoying the heat and velvety feeling around his cock, the friction, the sounds Richard makes. He knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer, the arousal in his gut coiling and close to boil over.

The rhythm he once set gets lost in the heat of the moment and Paul feels how Richard clenches around him, a sign he’s almost on the verge.

“Fuck, Reesh,” Paul moans, his eyes closed, his forehead resting on Richard’s shoulder. “Can you come for me?”

Richard groans and nods and Paul feels encouraged to thrust into him again, this time a bit harder as his thumb flicks over the head of his cock. Biting into Richard’s shoulder again and licking over the maltreated spot, Paul feels his own orgasm becoming inevitable.

Paul keeps thrusting into Richard without a steady rhythm by now, desperate and frantic, not able to draw out this moment for even a second longer. Richard’s muscle is clenching around him and his moans are filling the air, sounding like a symphony in Paul’s ears. A cry falls from Richard’s lips as he’s coming, tumbling over the edge, his body jerking and twitching in ecstasy.

The orgasm that washes over Paul in the next moment takes his breath away and has him groaning unabashedly. He feels the bliss taking over, blinding him for some seconds, the heat spiralling through his body finally finding a way out.

It takes both of them some time to come back to their senses, their bodies covered in sweat and their breaths coming in short, ragged blows. Eventually, Paul gains enough presence of mind to pull out of Richard, who sighs softly at the overstimulation. They fall onto the bed and Paul kisses Richard, lazily and sloppily, and they lose themselves in it, savouring the moment.

Paul finally unties Richard, his fingers nimble and swift as he works on the knot. As soon as Richard is free, Paul takes his wrists into his hands, massaging the slightly red skin and peppering it with soft kisses.

“Happy Birthday, Reesh,” Paul whispers, rubbing his nose against Richard’s and looking him into the eyes. “I hope you liked your first present.”

Richard smirks, raising a questioning eyebrow. “How many will I get?”

Paul grins mischievously. “How many can you  _ take _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Thank you all for reading ♥


End file.
